Attraction mortelle
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: TERMINADA.Amar amar, essa palavra não existe para os Lestrange, apenas atração,dinheiro e sexo. RodolphusBellatrix.
1. Prológo

**_Atrraction mortelle_**

**_Do sangue a morte. Do prazer ao sexo_**.

**Autor:** .pencer / Pencer  
**E-mail:** Atrraction Mortelle  
**Capa:** http/i6.  
**Sinopse:** Amar amar, essa palavra não existe para os Lestrange, apenas atração,dinheiro e sexo.  
**Shipper:** Rodolphus e Bellatrix  
**Classificação:** 13 mais se você gostou da Sinopse leia  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Spoilers:** X  
**Status:** Em andamento.  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Essa Fic não eh uma Short, contem 3 Capítulos e tem seu prólogo amigo.

* * *

**Prológo**

_"Eu nunca quis que morre-se. Morreu porque devia, ou porque simplesmente nós temos que seguir o mestre..." _

"Mais quem deveria ter morrido era você!"

"Mais a surpresas na vida Lucios."

"Não como essa..."

Você não é do da luz.Você segue as trevas.

Você não ama.Apenas eles amam.

Você odeia.Mas eles adoram.

Você mata.Mas eles sofrem.

Você não ama...  
Você atrai...  
Se sente atraído...  
Você não sente...  
Você só tem prazer...

Lord Voldemort é sua vida, e sem ele você não sobrevive.

Ou apenas o dinheiro e a atração ainda deixam você existir?

_Atrraction Mortelle – Do sangue a morte. Do prazer ao sexo._

_

* * *

_Atrraction mortelle vem do francês: Atração Mortal

* * *

Que amocione. eu postei uma fic que eu sempre sonhei. ai que magavilhoso...  
Está fic está sendo feita para o II Challenge de Songfics Românticas.  
D

_"Sem reviews,nada feito!"_


	2. 1 Vin

_**Atrraction mortelle**_

**_Do sangue a morte. Do prazer ao sexo_.**

**Autor: .pencer / Pencer  
E-mail: Atrraction Mortelle  
Capa: -  
Sinopse: Amar amar, essa palavra não existe para os Lestrange, apenas atração,dinheiro e sexo.  
Shipper: Rodolphus e Bellatrix  
Classificação: 13 mais se você gostou da Sinopse leia  
Gênero: Geral  
Spoilers: X  
Status: Em andamento.  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Essa Fic não eh uma Short, contem 3 Capítulos e tem seu prólogo amigo.**

**

* * *

1º cap – Vin.**

_Corra! _

_Porque o mestre nos enviou _

_Nós anunciamos a queda _

_dos cavaleiros de mal _

_Alimente a úlcera dele de inveja _

O dia estava frio, a neve branca cai dos céus simplesmente de leve, e totalmente inocente. Caia sobre o chão em um estalido, que ninguém poderia ouvir com os abafadores que ousavam nas orelhas.

Os vidros das casas estavam embaçados, principalmente os de uma grande casa, com sues grades e belos vidros. A casa dos Lestrange.

Pequenos homens, de orelhas pontudas e grandes, narizes tortos e usando trapos velhos corriam loucos por toda a casa, segurando bandejas, panos, garfos, cobertores...Os elfos estavam totalmente atarefados, como sempre.

Enquanto os inocentes seres mágicos trabalhavam sobre a grande casa dos Lestrange, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos negros, mais parecendo pérolas, corpo bem feito, decote bem aconchegado e belo, em um vestido vermelho escuro, eu mostrava as belas curvas de Bellatrix lestrange, que com seu dedo girava a ponta da taça de vinho.  
Ela olhava atentamente para o vinho avermelhado e roxo, estava impaciente. Naquele frio sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

Enquanto isso, um homem forte, de caráter forte, com cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos parecendo bolhas de mel, sua barba da cor de seus lisos cabelos tornavam a ele ter um jeito mais sexy e atraente. Rodolphus estavam com os dedos um contra o outro, fazendo assim grudar as duas mãos, estava de olhos fechados, e fazia cara de sério, deveria estar pensando em algo.

Bellatrix levemente pegou o copo de vinho, e em um único gole, acabou com o conteúdo que avia ali. Ela, totalmente com ódio do próprio prazer, colocou a taça com força na mesa, fazendo Rodolphus sentir o calafrio do susto, e fazer ele dar um pequeno pulo sobre a caseira que sentava. Ele separou as mãos, e coçou o queixo, Bellatrix com seus olhar perverso olhava para ele.

"Merda!"

Disse ela batendo com as costas da mão na taça, fazendo ela cair e rodar pela mesa. Saiu em leves e pequenos passos com seu sapato, que simplesmente fazia o "tac tac" no chão oco.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix, Belltraic Black!"

Disse Rodolphus rindo da cena que a mulher tinha questão de fazer todos os invernos. Rodolphus divagar se levantou da cadeira. Estalou os dedos e rapidamente quatro Elfos apareceram para trabalhar. Um elfo arrumava a mesa, outros dois recolhiam pratos, talheres e etc, enquanto outro simplesmente correu desengonçado até Rodolphus.

"Mestre. Uma coruja chegou para você".

"De quem é?"

Perguntou Rodolphus com sua voz grossa e gastada.

"Do seu irmão Rebastan!".

"Maldito. Só sabe me infernizar!".

Resmungou o homem pegando agressivamente a carta da mão do elfo. "O senhor quer mais alguma coisa?".

Perguntou o ser, inofencivamente.

"Quero...que você suma e vá trabalhar!"

"Sim senhor".

Disse ele de cabeça baixa e andando rapidamente.

Rodolphus já imaginava do que deveria ser a carta. O irmão, que certamente não faz nada da vida, não se casa, tem que viver as custas do pai e do irmão.

"Maldito. Quer dinheiro novamente. Só pode."

Rodolphus abriu a carta, andando em direção até seu quarto, que ficava logo no andar de cima.

_Bendito irmão,..._

"Era só o que me faltava. Me chamar de bendito. Vagabundo...".

Ele reclamou, subindo as escadas.

_...estou á te mandar está carta pelo mestre, que pediu para que você e a vagabunda da Bellatrix aparecem para a reunião, aqui, amanhã a noite.  
Não se esqueça. _

Rebastan Lestrange.

"Pelo menos algo para fazer nessa merda de inverno!".

"O que ouve?".

Perguntou Bellatrix sentada sobre a poltrona de veludo vermelha, lendo um livro de couro. "O mestre quer ter uma reuniãozinha com os comensais pelo que me parece" ·

Rodolphus entrou no bainheiro, abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Pegou a toalha negra com um L prateado logo abaixo e enxugou as mãos e o rosto.

"Estou cansada dessas malditas reuniões onde não fazemos nada!".

Resmungou a mulher fechando o livro de couro e jogando ele bruscamente no chão.

Ela se levantou da poltrona e foi em direção ao marido. Por trás dele, começou a levemente aperta seus ombros, fazendo círculos e de baixo para cima, assim fazendo uma leve massagem.

Rodolphus começou a relaxar, mais Bellatrix começou a brincar, mordendo sua orelha, beijando seu pescoço, ou passando a mão pelo seu corpo.

Rodolphus começou a se elevar a brincadeira, então virou a mulher a sua frente, que estirou a língua e lambeu seus lábios. Ele ferozmente colou seus lábios aos dela, sua língua pediu passagem, e lá estava ela. Rodolphus tirava as alças do vestido de Bellatrix que puxava bruscamente os cabelos do homem. "Seu cachorro!"

Disse ela cedendo ao homem que a jogou sobre a cama com lençol de ceda preto que brilhava.

"Vagabunda..."

_A verdade está como um temporal que vem a você pode ouvir isto _

_Proclamar isto está tão amargo _

_Vem a você para destruir_

**Continua... ;D

* * *

**

Vin vem do francês: Vinho.

* * *

Obrigado pelos comentarios (2). Esperarei mais agora em diante...

_"Sem comentarios, nada feito."_ - acho xD 


	3. 2 Passé

_**Atrraction mortelle**_

**_Do sangue a morte. Do prazer ao sexo_.**

**Autor: .**pencer / Pencer  
**E-mail:** Atrraction Mortelle  
**Capa:  
Sinopse:** Amar amar, essa palavra não existe para os Lestrange, apenas atração,dinheiro e sexo.  
**Shipper:** Rodolphus e Bellatrix  
**Classificação:** 13 mais se você gostou da Sinopse leia  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Spoilers:** X  
**Status:** Em andamento**.  
Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Essa Fic não eh uma Short, contem 3 Capítulos e tem seu prólogo amigo.

* * *

**2 cap. - passé**

_Porque o posição morrendo noturno _

_Nós anunciamos Dia do juízo universal _

_Não haverá nenhuma clemência _

_Corra para suas vidas_

**FLASH BACK**

Os alunos estavam entrando todos apertados na sala. A porta grande não era o bastante para os 20 alunos que entravam na sala de feitiços, com o baixinho professor Flitwick.

Os alunos se acomodaram nas cadeiras. O barulho das falas, palpites e fofocas entre Sonserinos e Corvinais ecoavam pela sala, sem professor.

Uma porta no fundo bateu. Todos ficaram em silencio. Os que tomaram susto riram da própria cara baixinho, ou mesmo em pensamentos.

O professor baixo, de uma barba estranha, movimentos típicos de pessoas chiques e educado, devagar se dirigia, com a varinha em mãos, para a pilha, longa de livros.

Alguns alunos fizeram cara de sérios, e outros tinham vontade de rir alto ou gritar simplesmente: "MORRE SEU BAIXINHO!".

O professor, colocou o pé direito sobre a ponta de um livro, e o esquerdo em outro, com as pequenas mãos, subia até o alto.

Todos estavam acostumados com está cena. Os corvinais se perguntavam, por que ele não usava algum tipo de feitiço ou objeto mágico. Enquanto os sonserinos apenas pensavam maldades, como que ele caísse ou que ele morresse ali mesmo.

O professor ergueu a varinha, mais antes, não poderia deixar de falar.

"Bom dia alunos."

"Bom dia professor!" Respondeu a sala em coro.

"Bom, vamos começar, sem embolação. Abram seus livros na página 43. Quem poderá ler para nós?"

"Eu!"

Gritou metade dos Corvinianos, enquanto os Sonserinos apoiavam a cabeça, ou brincavam com a varinha, ou até mesmo faziam cara de tédio ali no meio da sala.

Rodolphus Lestrange se encontrava fazendo cara de tédio, enroscando a varinha sobre os dedos. Começou logo depois a admirar uma moça de belos traços do outro lado da sala: Bellatrix Black.

"Sr. Lestrange. Faça-nos o favor de ler?."

Rodolphus largou a varinha na mesa. Abriu na página do livro, fez cara de "grande bosta" e começou a ler.

Os alunos da Corvinal prestavam atenção como qualquer outro. Enquanto Sonserinos apenas fingiam estar acompanhado a leitura.

Rodolphus leu com pressa e sem vontade na fala. Então logo acabou a página. E a aula começou verdadeiramente...

"Então, como leu o Sr.Lestrange..."

"Sr.? Ele nem 17 anos tem..." - Falou Bellatrix Black do outro lado da sala em seus pensamentos.

"Hummm...Lestrange..." - pensou novamente.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange. A maior comensal dos tempos. Até que soa bem!" - Disse ainda em mente dando uma risadinha de leve para que ninguém ouvisse.

"Então alunos. Vamos treinar 1º o movimento como sempre."

Todos pegaram as varinhas mais agitados.

"Apenas cutuquem o ar com a varinha duas vezes." Disse o professor fazendo o movimento de "empurra, empurra!" para os alunos verem.

Uns balançavam, outros faziam minhocas, enquanto a minoria fazia o movimento certo.

"Bom. Quando os que não conseguiram..."

"Velho caduco! Enfia essa sua varinha no..." - Disse Bella para si mesma, bem baxinho, mas que foi interrompida pelo professor...

"NÃO!"

Gritou o professor.

Joy Mintares. O atrapalhado da Corvinal. Estava preto, queimado. Seus longos cabelos presos estavam cheios de cinzas e totalmente detonados. Suas vestes azul e prata estavam estragadas, e o professor, assustado.

"Sr. Mintares. Siga até a enfermaria e peça ajuda a Madame Pomfrey para que cuide de você."

"Mas professor..."

"Sem mais Mintares. Por favor."

Com um leve movimento da varinha,o professor abriu a porta. As risadas de todos soavam muito altas. O professor sabia exatamente como controlar.

"Otário"

Comentou Bellatrix em ar de deboche do garoto.

"Como pode ser da Corvinal se é tão burro?" · Perguntou Rodolphus para si mesmo ainda rindo da cena.

"Chega alunos. Chega..."

Disse o professor batendo a varinha em um simples sino de prata.

"Continuando. Bom... Enquanto fazem o movimento vocês terão que dizer a seguinte palavra: Roritares. Então, uma fumaça sairá da varinha de vocês. Repetindo a palavra várias vezes vocês poderão infestar um lugar de fumaça."

Os sonserinos fizeram cara de perversos, enquanto os corvinais estavam preocupados com a situação.

"Roritares!"  
"Roritares!"  
"Roritares!"  
"Roritares!"  
"Roritares!"  
"Roritares!"  
A palavra soou por todos os lados. Todos faziam o movimento e gritavam, berravam, falavam normalmente a palavra. Mas parecia que aquilo não ia dar certo.

O professor se divertia vendo que todos estavam conseguindo. Não estava se preocupando com a fumaça que vinha direto em sua direção.

A brancura e a textura extraordinária da fumaça, que mais parecia nuvens, começou a ficar grossa e começar a aumentar e andar na direção do professor mais rapidamente. O professor começou a se preocupar, então em movimentos bruscos, gritava palavras estranhas.

"Todos. Saiam da sala já. Treinem o feitiço da pagina 44!"

Todos corriam loucos, mais depressa do que para entrar, e com um medo extraordinário para não se perder na fumaça. Uns batiam nos outros, esbarravam, pisavam no pé...uma coisa totalmente bagunçada.

Quando todos haviam saído, fecharam a porta, mais não adiantou muito. A fumaça começou a sair por baixo da porta. Todos começaram a correr pelos corredores.

Ela começou a se espalhar. O professor dentro da sala não conseguiu impedi-las, e assim, o fez fugir da sala loucamente, deixando a porta aberta.

A fumaça incrivelmente aumentava e estava correndo por todos os lados.

O esperto Rodolphus Lestrange correu para os lados de fora do castelo. Corria sobre a grama feito alguém que necessitava ir ao banheiro. Encostou-se sobre o tronco da árvore e sentou embaixoda mesma.

"Há. Gente mais anta..."

"Concordo!"

Respondeu uma garota de cabelos negros sentando ao seu lado. Os dois se fitaram, seus olhos se encontraram.

Os gritos da escola serviam de fundo musical para qualquer um. Menos, para Rodolphus e Bellatrix...

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

_A verdade é um coro de vento _

_Nenhum anjo vem o vingar Estes dias é seus últimos _

_O quebrará como pouco adere _

_Vem a você como perdição_

A noite estava fria e gelada.

A reunião para o final estava a acontecer.

Os comensais chegavam em estalos. Aparatar de suas mansões até ao lugar secreto.

A mesa estava pronta. Só faltava os "convidados"...

**Continua... 8D

* * *

**

Passé vem do Francês: Passado.

* * *

4 comentários está até bom, amsi eu quero mais.  
Kurou - É, só basta você ler. uahuahauhauhauhauhauha.  
Clara - Eles não ama. É só prazer.  
Teffy - Eu sei disso...  
Larry - Aqui está.  
Piper - Que bom que gosta do shipper. Continue a ler. 


	4. 3 Réunion

_**Atrraction mortelle**_

**_Do sangue a morte. Do prazer ao sexo_.**

**Autor: .**pencer / Pencer  
**E-mail:** Atrraction Mortelle  
**Capa:  
Sinopse:** Amar amar, essa palavra não existe para os Lestrange, apenas atração,dinheiro e sexo.  
**Shipper:** Rodolphus e Bellatrix  
**Classificação:** 13 mais se você gostou da Sinopse leia  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Spoilers:** X  
**Status:** Em andamento.  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Essa Fic não eh uma Short, contem 3 Capítulos e tem seu prólogo amigo.

**

* * *

3 cap -réunion**

"Plac!"

_A verdade é um coro de vento _

_Nenhum anjo vem o vingar Estes dias é seus últimos _

_O quebrará como pouco adere_

Os estalos dos comensais se dirigindo a casa escondida em um longa e escura floresta. Em um lugar que nunca amanhece, onde os pássaros não voam, onde o bem não nasce, onde a bondade não vive, onde o mal permanece e reina como se fosse trevas e luz em um briga única por um espaço.

A noite reinava naquele instante. As luzes das ruas próximas iluminavam os chãos vazios aquela hora da noite. Os homens de capuzes pretos não tinham o trabalho de se dirigir até a mansão com grade trabalho.

Todos aparatavam com tranqüilidade na casa. Pequena e pouco vista, ficava no meio da mata, onde ninguém iria achar. Com apenas um Hall, dois quartos e uma sala, dividiram o lugar. Um quarto seria onde ficaria Voldemort, outro seria onde guardariam o que fosse preciso, ou folhas e etc, e na sala, ficaria uma grande mesa de madeira para a reunião.

Os homens e mulheres se dirigiam até lá. Sentavam todos na mesa, puxando cadeiras. Uns se olhavam mais não trocavam uma só palavra. Enquanto os conhecidos falavam com certeza.

"Cissy. Como vai Draco?"

Perguntou Bellatrix sobre o seu sobrinho.

"Vai bem. Anda meio estranho e perdido, agora que saiu de Hogwarts, mas ajudo no que posso."

Respondeu a mulher de longos cabelos loiros em gestos leves e delicados como os de uma dama.

"E você Bella. Você está bem?"

Perguntou a irmã curiosa.

"Estou. Retirando o tédio desses dias que viemos aqui fazer nada."

respondeu Bellatrix em ar de chatice.

"Mais Narcissa. O que faz aqui se não é comensal?"

"Seu mestre disse a Lucius que queria falar comigo. Não poderia deixar de vir..."

Bellatrix estranhou.

"Já tenho idéia..."

Nercissa arregalou os olhos.

"O que houve Bellatrix?"

"Draco. Ele anda estranho Narcissa?"

"Ele só não para em casa, e um dia trouxe uma malha vermelha..."

Narcissa parou de falar. Vermelha...

"Aham. Vamos?"

Perguntou Rodolphus por trás de sua esposa.

"Sim..."

Rodolphus andou do Hall até a sala da reunião, enquanto Bellatrix esperou ir para terminar a conversa.

"Até irmã. Boa sorte com o Lord. "

Acenou para a irmã e com os passos longos e seu rebolado entrou na sala. A mesa de madeira coberta por uma toalha verde com o símbolo da Sonserina ficava logo ao centro, com muitas cadeiras.

Todos estavam sentados a espera de Bellatrix. Sentou-se do lado do marido e encarou Lucius Malfoy que olhava atentamente para o anel de prata da mão direita.

"O que houve Bellatrix?"

Perguntou Rodolphus percebendo Bellatrix olhar para o homem loiro, e sentido uma ponta no peito, além de não gostar do homem.

"Lucius. Nunca foi de não encarar você ou de não estar fazendo nada na mesa."

"Sei..."

Falou Rodolphus dando as costas a mulher.

"Cachorrão com ciúmes é? HAHA...Que "fofura" Rodolphus!"

Bellatrix riu da piada logo a sua frente.

Rodolphus corou como um pimentão e depois riu da própria desgraça. Aquilo era louco demais.

"Parem de rir cretinos!"

Disse Lucius não agüentando as risadas toscas vinda do casal.

Rodolphus fez cara de ódio e Bellatrix de nojo. Lucius apenas desviou os olhares e colocou sua atenção ao anel novamente.

"Maldito..."

"Rodolphus. Não! Não é hora de você começar a discutir com ele."

"Bellatrix...é você?"

"Rodolphus... Ele e Cissy não estão bem. Está havendo algo com Draco, e isso não é algo bom..."

"Por isso sua irmã estava aqui né?"  
"Exatamente!"

"Aham. Calem a boca. O mestre vai chegar..."

Falou um homem magro, cabelos lambuzados,negros e longos. Pálido. Era Severus Snape. Estava com suas vestes de sempre. Saíra de Hogwarts pela descoberta de que Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos cretinos desconfiavam que ele era do grupo de Voldemort.

"Boa noite..."

Falou o homem saindo das sombras do fim da sala. Todos olharam atentamente para o homem que se sentou na cadeira.

"Bom. Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque foram chamados. Eis a resposta..."

O silencio vagou pela sala. Todos estavam de olhos fixos em Lord Voldemort. Não se encontrava nenhum ruído pela sala. Apenas a baixa respiração dos presentes.

"... Me parece que Harry Potter não tem consciência da própria vida, está vivendo um tanto que "diferente"..."

E rapidamente olhou para Lucius que parecia não estar muito atento a suas palavras.

"...Então, resolvi aproveitar essa bondade e alegria do pequeno Potter e amanhã mesmo, iremos atacá-lo e matá-lo."

Todos fizeram cara de malícia. Bellatrix mantinha os olhos negros em brilho.

"Mestre. Como acontecerá isso?"

Perguntou Rebastan alegre e desajeitado como se aquilo fosse o melhor do mundo.

"Muito simples Rebastan. Lestranges, vocês encurralam ele no restaurante francês logo no centro!"

Falou o homem colocando um bilhete em cima da mesa. Rodolphus, Rebastan e Bellatrix se olharam felizes, enquanto Lucios segurava para não gritar.

"Lucios! Você ficar no centro juntamente aos Death."

Lucios se sentiu ofendido ao ouvir aquilo. Ficar em meio aos trouxas atacando sua cidade e no centro tentando não deixar Aurores passar, junto aos trigêmeos death? Aquilo era o cúmolo. Lucios não fez nenhuma cara e movimento para que não acontecesse nada a ele.

"Rosiers. Vocês ficam próximos ao restaurante."

A família, pai, filho, mãe sorriram maliciosamente e ergueram a varinha em sentido de "Ok".

"O restante fique onde quiser, menos nesses pontos escolhidos."

"Okei."

Respondeu o restante em coro.

"E o Potter fica por minha conta."

Todos fizeram movimento positivo com a cabeça e esperaram mais.

"É apenas isso. Se preparem que o ataque ocorrerá amanhã a noite!"

**Continua... o/

* * *

**Réunion vem do francês: Reunião

* * *

4 comentários está até bom, amsi eu quero mais.  
Kurou - É, só basta você ler. uahuahauhauhauhauhauha.  
Clara - Eles não ama. É só prazer.  
Teffy - Eu sei disso...  
Larry - Aqui está.  
Piper - Que bom que gosta do shipper. Continue a ler.


	5. 4 Extrémité

**Cap 4 - Extrémité**

_Corra! _

_Porque o mestre nos enviou _

_Nós anunciamos a queda _

_dos cavaleiros de mal _

_Alimente a úlcera dele de inveja_

Um vulto de capuz preto passou sobre o vidro, e ninguém percebeu.

Um vulto de capuz preto se sentou no banco no meio de Londres, e ninguém ligou.

Um vulto de capuz preto correu até a loja de vinhos, e lá se ouviram gritos...e ninguém percebeu.

" Posso ajudar senhor?"

Perguntou a mulher do balcão, que segurava uma revista em mãos.

"Se eu fosse você eu ficava quietinha."

Disse Maximus Rosiers apontando a varinha no nariz da garota, que gemia de medo e lacrimejava a cada minuto, onde o homem apertava a varinha no seu nariz.

"Não estou me sentido seguro aqui!"

Disse uma cabeleira loira.

"O que houve?"

Perguntou um moreno de trás para o vidro.

"Ontem teve reunião entre os comensais, e mamãe não voltou bem!"

"Por que?"

"Eu...eu não sei...será..."

O garoto de pele pálida, cabelos loiros platinados estava confuso de toda a situação de sua vida. Sua mãe não estava bem. Será que eles desconfiam que ele está saindo com um homem, que dizer, com um Potter?

"Draco..."

"Sim..."

Era olho a olho. Pele a pele. Coração a coração. Mente a mente.

"Eu...Eu...eu te amo!"

_A verdade está como um temporal que vem a você pode ouvir isto_

Braf. Murchou. Ouvir aquilo era ótimo, mais parecia o fim do mundo.

_Proclamar isto está tão amargo _

_Vem a você para destruir _

Passos rápidos.

Capa preta.

Varinha erguida.

Silencio no centro de Londres.

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!'

A badalada da meia noite.

'PAF'

_Porque o posição morrendo noturno _

_Nós anunciamos Dia do juízo universal _

_Não haverá nenhuma clemência _

_Corra para suas vidas _

"Harryyyyyyy..."

O vidro. Quebrou. Em um salto. Os cacos flutuavam pelo lugar. Garrafas de vinhos quebradas. O roxo avermelhado das mesas parecia sangue. As pessoas gritava e choravam. Pediam socorro. Harry Potter...

O garoto dera um salto na direção de Draco. Os dois rolaram no chão até uma mesa próxima.

"Precisamos despistar o Rodolphus!"

Disse Harry olhando a cabeleira loira de Draco.

"Temos mais visitas. Minha tia e Rebastan estão ai."

"Bellatrix?"

"Sim."

"Maldita!"

Harry Potter. Seria ódio em pessoa ou bondade numa caixinha?

"O que eles estão fazendo?"

"Se agarrando. Enquanto Rebastan está olhando para cá."

"Se agarrando numa hora dessas?"

"Minha tia sempre dizia: Para os Lestrange não há limites. Só a tesão!"

"Ridículo..."

"Eu adoro essa frase."

Falou Draco ajeitando a franja.

"Ahááá. Já sei..."

Harry pegou a rosa do chão. Ela estava molhada. Teria caído vinho nela? Ou seria o sangue da pessoa que a tocá-la?

"Au..."

Espinho. Espinho de rosa. Rosa vermelha. Fogo. Paixão. Amor. Símbolo francês. O rouge do amor.

"Já sabe o que cachorrão?"

Harry riu da piada. Mostrou o dedo ferido.

_A verdade é um coro de vento _

_Nenhum anjo vem o vingar Estes dias é seus últimos _

_O quebrará como pouco adere _

_Vem a você como perdição _

"Você se cortou. E daí?"

"Cortar Draco. Os cacos do chão. Os copos de vinho, as taças, as garrafas. Se nós atacarmos com feitiços seremos feitos em pedacinhos minúsculos."

"Tá! Agora como vc vai fazer esses vidros serem tão rápidos?"

"Não s..."

"BUH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Grito estérico de um Malfoy. Você já viu isso?

"Medo do seu próprio tio Draquito burrito?"

"Saia de perto dele!"

Ameaçou Hary erguendo a varinha e a posicionando no olho esquerdo de Rodolphus.

"Ai Potter. Que meda!"

Disse Rodolphus pegando os óculos de Harry e os analisando.

"Quem te deu esse óculos? Os Weasleys? HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Querido não judie das belas damas!"

Falou Bellatrix em tom de deboche, levitando a mesa e a tacando na parede. De estrondo. Tudo que estava em cima dela caiu em um toque pesado no chão. Estalos e barulhos de "clack clack". A rosa caira inocente no chão. Dando algum significado, murchou ali mesmo.

"O que está havendo aqui?"

Perguntou um homem escondido por trás de um capuz. Magro e sem aparência visível. Segurava a varinha. Aquela mesma. Pena da fênix. Que criara a marca na testa de Harry. As varinhas gêmeas.

"Mestre. Bem vindo ao concurso da babozeira!"

Falou Rebastan apenas apreciando as cenas entre os quatro.

"Olá mestre. Estávamos apreciando um pouco do bom vinho francês!"

Disse Bellatrix pegando uma garrafa e fazendo sorriso como se fosse aquelas mulheres de propaganda.

"Chega, Bellatrix!"

"Desculpa mestre!"

O homem empurrou Bellatrix para trás, e fez movimento para que Rodolphus saísse de perto. Todos se desaprocimaram do homem.

Harry olhava friamente para os olhos de Lord Voldemort. Eram vermelhos. Brilhavam como fogo. Era como se visse o terror e a maldade em uma perola avermelhada.

"Potter,Potter,Potter. Finalmente cara a cara!"

"Nem pense em se aproximar!"

Disse Harry erguendo a varinha.

"Mestre. Trata logo do assunto que eu estou com sono!"

Disse Rebastan bocejando falsamente.

"Rebastan. Vá fazer alguma coisa...Vá chamar os outros!"

Draco riu. Voldemort olhou pro seu rostinho pálido, que naquele olhar fez draco ficar quase transparente.

"Se eu fosse você ficaria calado sobrinho."

Recomendou Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix. Sua varinha por favor!"

"Claro."

Ela tacou a varinhano ar. Voldemort entregou a sua a dela.

"Te encontrarei no inferno Potter. Que dizer...se um dia eu for para lá!"

"Creia que irá amiguinho."

"Rodolphus?"

Chamou Bella vendo que o marido continha os olhos atentos em Harry. Não era curiosidade. Era ódio.

"Sim!"

Disse ele sem tirar a atenção do garoto.

"Nada!"

"Expeliarmus!"

Gritou Harry primeiramente. Voldemort desviou facilmente e todos os presentes, menos Harry e Draco, riram.

"Parece que Hogwarts não era a mesma!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

O raio verde foi feito perfeitamente. Sua cor lembrava a cor dos olhos de Harry. O raio passou de raspão no homem magro, que em um pulo fraco, se livrou da própria morte. Mais o raio atingiu alguém. Quem menos esperavam...

"NÃO!"

Gritou bellatrix, vendo o próprio marido espatifado sobre o chão. Morto. O bendito raio que tinha o futuro de atingir Lord Voldemort atacou Rodolphus Lestrange, e a partir daqui, nada foi o mesmo.

"Rodolphus. Rodolphus...Viva Rodolphus!"

_A verdade é um coro de vento _

_Nenhum anjo vem o vingar Estes dias é seus últimos _

_O quebrará como pouco adere_

**Fim. ;**

**

* * *

**

narciissamalfoy - que booom  
Ameria Shaula Black - juro que foi betada.  
Miss Robsons - eba eba!  
Vivian Black - Eu me arrependo desta fic existir, não só dos shipper doidos.  
Gude Potter - Obrigado.  
Beijos;

* * *

só não excluo isso pq vcs gostaram. beijso e até outra bosta de fic :  



End file.
